Velanna
} |name = Velanna |image = VelannaNice.png |title = Ilshae's first (formerly) Grey Warden (conditional) |gender = Female |family = Seranni (sister) |race = Elf |class = Mage |specialization = Keeper |voice = Grey DeLisle |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Heroes of Dragon Age |quests = The Righteous Path Velanna's Joining Velanna's Exile|affiliation = Velanna's dalish clan (formerly) Grey Wardens (conditional) }} Velanna is a Dalish elf mage and a potential companion in the Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening expansion. Background Velanna was a quiet child who struggled to understand social interaction, and spent her time obsessively studying Elven history. This was in sharp contrast to her sister Seranni, who was two years her junior. Seranni was a cheerful and popular child who often attempted to include Velanna when she played with her friends. Velanna always failed to understand both the point of playing games and how to interact with her peers, and faced constant rejection. Seranni's friends eventually stopped allowing Velanna to play with them. Velanna was devastated at the rejection, and she began to delve deeper and deeper into her studies. Her magic manifested when she was nine years old. She had long dreamed of being a mage, as she thought it would tie her further to the ancient elves, and when she finally produced a single flame in her hand, she immediately brought it to Keeper Ilshae and proclaimed that she would be the Keeper's First. Ilshae was impressed by Velanna's boldness and agreed. Ilshae nurtured Velanna's love of Elven history and in-time became like a second mother to her. Involvement * If left to defend Vigil's Keep, and the Warden chooses to save the City of Amaranthine, the surviving defenders watch in horror as a section of stone collapses upon her. When the rubble is later cleared, no body is found. Velanna is just gone. This occurs even if the walls are never breached. * If the Warden chooses to save Vigil's Keep, Velanna survives, though she does not return to her clan. Thanks to her friendship with the Warden Commander, she may eventually change her views on humankind. In the wake of the defeat of the Mother, when darkspawn stragglers attempt to attack a human village, Velanna single-handedly defends them. * If the Warden takes Velanna along and allies with the Architect against the Mother, Velanna will remain with the Wardens, but years later, on an expedition in the Deep Roads, Velanna takes off on her own after saying she had seen Seranni in the shadows. The other Wardens searched for her, but she was truly gone. Taking Velanna along during the final mission is not necessary; she might still have this even if she was not there when the Architect was spared. * If the Warden chooses to kill the Architect and Velanna survives the attack on Vigil's Keep (either because the Warden chose to save the Keep or was with Velanna when saving Amaranthine), she never sees her sister again. She partly blames the Commander for this, as she believes the Architect would have released her sister had they allied themselves with him, and this forever remains a source of friction between the two.}} Quests Gifts Velanna favours items of elven heritage and objects that are her favourite color - green. Special dialogue can be obtained through befriending her and giving her a blank journal. }} Initial statistics Specialization Skills   Spells Equipment Restricted gear Plot skills Dialogue points Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Velanna. On the PC, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. * City of Amaranthine: a tree by the stairs to the Chantry * City of Amaranthine: as soon as you enter the city, there is an abandoned house on your right (later used for the Till Death Do Us Part quest) and two city elves nearby. * City of Amaranthine: Mervis (when handing in Trading Troubles) * Vigil's Keep: the statue of Andraste in the middle of the courtyard. Quotes * "You killed my friends and the merchants kidnapped my sister... They brought this on themselves just as you have!" * (About Andraste) "I should hate her, but I don't. I can respect a woman who fights for freedom and justice." * "Funny isn't it? Andraste fought a tyrannical empire, only to have her followers become one themselves." * "Stories connect us to our past. They shape a people in profound ways." * "I'm right here, you slack-jawed oafs! At least have the courtesy to speak when I pass by." Dialogue (When talking about Keenan) * Velanna: "'He wanted to make the world a better place'? What an insipid line. Is that really supposed to make her feel better about his death?" * Warden: "I'm not with her!" Notes * If Sigrun and Justice are recruited before Velanna, you will not be able to do Velanna's Joining. To avoid this, simply head back to Vigil's Keep and talk to Varel before completing The Righteous Path. * The choices made regarding her are not customisable in the Dragon Age Keep. Trivia * Her favorite color is green. * The writers weren't sure Anders would be the Awakening character coming over to Dragon Age II and merging with Justice — for a while it was going to be Velanna. * Anders makes a possible reference to Velanna whilst at the Dalish camp during Dragon Age II, stating how his experiences with Dalish women in the past have been crazy. He may also be referring to The Warden, If the Warden was a female Dalish * When Velanna is recruited, she is wearing a Ring of Study, however it is unknown how this came into her possession. * Velanna's vallaslin is unique to her and Seranni. Bugs * Proceeding to complete the Silverite Mine without Velanna in the party will cause the plotline to be broken resulting in all sorts of strange behaviour such as Velanna becoming a permanent member of the team (see below for solution) and waking up back in the cell without the key when attempting to leave the mines. * In addition to the bug where Velanna becomes locked to the party, it is also possible to have a full party and have her as an extra. Meaning you can have 5 party members but you cannot control her, the only fix to this bug is to restart the game (exit to the dashboard and go back). This also glitches the game- npcs with no body, white loading screen and blood appears as a red box on dead bodies. * It is possible to have Velanna undergo The Joining and become a Grey Warden prior to completing the Silverite Mine and still get the dialogue where she asks to become a Grey Warden. This also clears the bug where she is locked to the team. * If Anders and Velanna are in the party simultaneously, Anders will sometimes initiate the same small talk lines multiple times with Velanna: "Have I ever told you that I find tattoos on women..." * It is possible to get Velanna's approval to +100 by giving her a gift when she first joins your party. In order to not get the +100 approval bug with any of the characters, you need to do the "Blight Orfans Notis Bord" quests or Chanter's Board quests, that give (dis)approval to a character, only after you recruit that character. For example, if you do the From the Living Wood quest (which normally gives -1 approval to Velanna) before actually recruiting Velanna, that will get you the +100 approval bug with Velanna. Same goes for the quests for the "Blight Orfans". If you do quests that give (dis)approval to Justice or Sigrun before recruiting them, that will lead to the bug with them. * Her dialogue appears not to take the player's race into consideration. Ex: For an elven mage Warden, she consistently describes the Warden as human ("humans are all the same"), and Sigrun still informs Velanna that she is the first elf she has met, despite meeting the Warden earlier. This appears exclusive to mages, however, as Velanna gives the Warden a more friendly welcome if the Warden is of Dalish origin. * While exploring the Wending Wood it is possible to accidentally trigger the conversation with the dying soldier at the Makeshift Lean-To by standing too far to the north of the very beginning portion of the map by the destroyed caravans. If this happens prior to your first meeting with Velanna it will break the plotline and make it impossible for you to trigger the second meeting and therefore prevents you from adding her as a party member. * If you kill Velanna instead of recruiting her and choose to defend Amaranthine you will get a codex entry saying she died at Vigil's Keep. Gallery Velanna casting spell.png|Encountering Velanna in the Wending Wood Velanna HoDA tier.jpg|Artwork of Velanna's tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age VelannaHoDA_Tier4.jpg|Tier progression of Velanna in Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA_GW_Velanna.jpg|Tier progression of Grey Warden Velanna in Heroes of Dragon Age Gxa velanna.png|Velanna's epilogue slide in Awakening References See also de:Velanna es:Velanna Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening companions Category:Elves Category:Dalish Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Grey Wardens